Ichimaru Gin Head Canons
by SilverPersimmons
Summary: This is a work in progress. Head Canons for how I see and play Gin. Please do not steal but feel free to ask to use. I'm always open for ideas. Any that are not mine are sourced.


**Main Head Canons:**

Gin rarely shows much emotion. He spent his childhood perfecting his mask for many reasons and not showing how he felt.The way he choose to live his life, Gin never allowed himself to deal with his emotions. As a child he assumed he would never need to. As an adult his immaturity out wights his genius.Gin desensitized himself to death. Before he joined Aizen, before he became a Shinigami, he would leave Rangiku alone to find someone to kill. A way of getting her used to him not being around and to prepare himself for being away from her. And to prepare himself for the road a head and for the moment he would kill Aizen. Gin wanted to make sure he could cut down that man when the time came. There could be no hesitation. He needed to prove himself to Aizen, get close to him and cut him down when he was strong enough.Gin has been and is always a tease. He enjoys mind games and manipulating others into doing anything. He will take things as far as he needs to to get what he wants.Being a great actor is something he prides himself on it. He knows he can use his looks, intelligence and power to trick others into thinking whatever he wants. He has a reason for everything he dose. Not a single move is done without reason.Gin demands respect from those lower then him. Few are allowed to call him by his given name. If someone dares to call him 'Gin' he will punish them greatly. Especially if it's an Arrancar.While in Las Noches, Gin had little interaction with others. The either feared him or were repulsed by him. It was as he planed and what he intended and wanted. But he was far from happy with it. The time there was relatively short but lonely. Most of his time was spent at Aizen's heel. The only thing he had close to a friend, Luppi, was taken away from him leaving him even more alone in the desert.Gin hates being alone. The feeling and fear of being left alone gives him motivation to keep going. At the same time such fear helps keeps him attached to Aizen. Gin gets attachments to many people he interacts with. Most are weak and only formed to fill a small void, giving him someone to tease when he wished. Forever child-like, Gin has his moments of temperaments. If he doesn't get his way or he doesn't like something he will do whatever he needs to do to change that. He resembles much like a child that holds their breath to get what they want.

**Rangiku Head Canons:**

Rangiku is the only person to see Gin emotional and the only one he trusts. Gin loves Rangiku over anything.All the time he spent away from Rangiku growing up was to protect her and keep her out of Aizen's path.Gin has always seen Rangiku as the more beautiful woman and not for the same reasons as anyone else.Gin teases her about her chest ever since they were kids. Then tries to dodge any of her attacks as he tries to stick his face between them.Rangiku found him once, covered in blood wearing a shihakusho. When she ask what he was doing he told her he was going to become a Shinigami and change the world so that should would never have to cry again.

**Izuru Head Canons:**

Gin did care for Izuru greatly but the same with Rangiku he had to keep the boy a certain distance away.Over the years he mostly used Izuru as a tool. To get closer to Aizen in a way, he had to manipulate the boy and make him become whatever Aizen needed.Gin also used Izuru for himself and get out his own needs. In many ways he treated Izuru just the same as Aizen treated him. Gin made Izuru trust him and follow him blindly. For every good moment he had with the blond, the was one that was dark and twisted.**Aizen Head Canons:**

Over the years their relationship has been twisted and deformed into what it became when they reach Las Noches. There is no way to put words to what they are.Between the two, there is some level of trust and respect. Buried deep within each of them. They spent a hundred years side by side. They knew each other inside and out and what the other will do at almost all times.Gin only ever had one secret from Aizen. His Bankai. It was the only thing that gave him a power over the other and a chance to one day defeat him.The moment Gin picked to attack Aizen was out of desperation. He knew he didn't have the power to win and knew with the Hogyoku, Aizen was almost undefeatble. But his desire to protect Rangiku was slightly better then his judgement.**  
**When it comes to Aizen, the mix of feelings and emotions he has to the man confuses him. But one thing was always clear. He wanted the mans attention from the start. As a child, he wanted to eyes on him so he could watch and learn. To know every single detail about the man he could. As Gin grew older the obsession he had with having Aizen's eyes on him grew. It was most clear when Hinamori Momo came into play. She took his captain's attention away from him. How this turned into a sick obsession is impossible to say. But anyone that dares to take Aizen's attention from him is met with hostility. Down to the espada and arrancar if Aizen shows them special attention.  
Gin's goal had become twisted into seeking that man's attention at all times. He feels that Aizen knows this and toys with him. Any other feelings attached to this obsession are unknown. Gin simply seeks to be noticed by his captain.

**Shinji Head Canons:**

Gin wanted to grow his hair longer, to make it more like someone he had idolized as a small child but when ever it started to get long he was forced to cut it so he wouldn't remind the man he followed of someone he detested so much.Shinji started Gin with his fist persimmon tree. Once Shinji was gone he hung onto it and helped it grow. When he moved to the third, he had it transferred and started growing more trees. The one from his former captain in the middle. He often went to it to reflect on what he needed to do. But he never let it hold him down to the past as tempting as it was.

When Gin left with Aizen, he often missed sitting under the tree thinking on better days long gone by. And he hoped Izuru would have kept at least that tree if he got rid of them.

**Shinsou Head Canons:**

Their relationship is close. Shinsou looks out for it's master and worries about the emotions Gin keeps buried.Shinsou was the only thing he felt safe depending on in his childhood. He could ask a lot of his blade and never fear Aizen could harm it.Gin does sometimes take advantage of his blade. When he does the spirit takes the form of an Ouroboros and will not do anything asked of it.In the inner world, Shinsou embodies a three headed serpent who spend much of it's time coiled around bamboo. It's true length is unknown with a pure white body. Venom always dropping from blood stained fangs.If forced into a human-like form it takes the form of a Naga. With a pure white snake tail and pale flesh. It's snake body coils in on itself and always seeming to be changing making it's true length impossible to tell. It takes to form of a human male and carries a fox mask it will put on occasionally when it plays with it's pray.

**Random Head Canons:**

Gin does not enjoy his hair being touched. He is proud of it's color. He knows as a child it gained him much attention. Good and bad. But anyone that touches his head without permission will not end up well.Gin enjoys sewing and is very good at it. If he could have, he would challenge Ishida to a contest. Gin also designed all the Espda line of clothing. He thinks white is a powerful color and what man doesn't look good a crisp white suit?In Las Noches few put up with Gin's teasing. One such was Cirucci. When she first came around as an esapda the tension started from day one. When Cirucci was kicked from the espada Gin was on her heels teasing and prodding. Both of them missed how a like they were and both simply seeked attention in any form they could. Soon they were seeking each other out only to yell at the other. It was only a matter of time until their hate for each other turned into sexual release. It was meaningless, angry, often brutal sex but it was the release they both needed.

**AU Head Canons: (AU changes with almost every AU RP I do to match the situation)  
**

After the war in SS: Gin was allowed to stay around Soul Society under their watchful eye at the cost of his arm. He was allowed to keep his sword knowing he couldn't wield it effectively with his other arm. Orihime attempted to heal him but was forced to stop. The missing limb is a reminder of everything he gave up when he made his choice.After the war in Las Noches: Gin was brought back to Las Noches by Namine. He stayed in a coma for many months as his body healed. With Aizen gone and unable to go back to SS, Gin stayed with Namine and the few remaining others that lived there.When Aizen was with Luna, Gin tried anything to win the Lord's attention again. Once Luna and Aizen were gone after the way. Seeing Luna again reminded Gin of what happen before and forced him to face things he didn't before.In his time spent alone on the outer skirts of Rukongai after Aizen's defeat, he became vastly different. He was secretive and kept himself hidden. He did what he could to avoid being detected by Soul Society. He had lost most of his powers. Shinsou had all but vanished in his inner world. His goal was still the same only he was alone now.Over time Gin had become almost desperate for contact. The normal souls of outer Rukongai avoided him for good reason. But it only made the crushing loneliness all the more obvious. He would most likely cling to the first person he saw that would be of use to him. His attachment would be fragile and easy to push aside but it would serve it's use.Gin had lost his mask to a point. Having little need for it, it became harder to keep it on at all times. But he puts it back on when the moment calls for it.

**Crack Head Canons:**

Gin enjoys his games. When Aizen is having tea, either in his throne room or the middle of a meeting, Gin uses his shikai to nuge the cup away each time he reaches for it. The game can go on for as long as Aizen is willing to put up with it. Witch is rarely longer then a few minutes.Gin is a brony. He has no idea why he loved MLP so much but he does. It brings out the childishness in him and he makes sure to watch each ep every week. Often he will go see Orihime and watch it with her as she was the only to introduce the show to him. He will sometimes even go to cons dressed as Rainbow Dash and try to drag Orihime as his Fluttershy. He even made a Aizen plush and dresses it as Gilda the gryphon or Discord. He even went as far as to write a fanfic involving Princess Luna and Celestia fighting Discord staring Aizen, himeself and Rangiku.Gin greatly enjoys watching the monitors and shipping the arrcancar and espada. If he sees something going on he dose not enjoy he will mess with the halls to break it up. If he seeing something going on he enjoys, he will record it. And if he wants to see something happen, he will find his ways to make it happen. Gin has made many a crack ships happen this way. Most of them end very very wrong. And sometimes a life is lost but oh well. What's a few nameless arrancar for Gin's amusement?  
Better to bother them then Aizen.Gin's OTPs so far in no orderAiGinGrimmUlquiIlfMelGi nKiraGinRanGinjoGinGinLuppiI chigoHandGinCirucciGinKeigo

**Sexual Head Canons:**

Depending on his partner, Gin can either top or bottom. But even when he bottoms he never plays fair.Gin dose not submit easily. The person must prove themselves worthy of such a position. He enjoys being in control and using people. He wont allow himself to be used so easy.Gin is pansexual. He will use anyone he sees fit. Gender, looks or anything else means nothing. Only how useful they are to him.Gin can use sex as a weapon. He uses it to control those he wishes to keep under close tabs.There are many toys kept in arms reach of his bed. He enjoys using them and having them be used on him.Gin's biggest turn off is pulling his hair. It's a rare moment he will allow it. Gin's neck is his trigger. Unlike most people it isn't simply a turn on. Even soft touches to his neck cause him to freeze. He also becomes highly submissive if things get sexual.

**Shipping Head Canons:**

Gin dose not trust. He dose not show his eyes to anyone. If someone wished to know Gin on a level of finding out what he keeps so hidden behind those lids, they would have to work greatly to crack the mask.Gin dose not love. The only people in his life he ever had care for, he abused and neglected. Even for the woman he loved beyond anything, she couldn't reach him on a level to pull him back.It is possible to get close to Gin if he doesn't kill someone for trying. The more someone pushes to get close the more he will resist.Whatever he dose feel for someone, he never shows. Gin is not someone that will give any form of a hint how he feels. He shows negative and teasing to everyone equally. One would have to look in his eyes to see his feelings. If he allows such a thing that is the only hint.**  
**Gin dose not fuck just anyone. (Meaning I do not smut easily. I do not enjoy it. I've done it and grown very sick of it. If you want to fuck Gin you better be willing to have a long, drawn out RP) 


End file.
